Trazznik Fuselighter
'Trazznik Fuselighter wa's a goblin engineer who is employed by the Megabucks Trading Company. Appearance Trazznik was a pasty, slim goblin of average size. His eyes were red, but often concealed by goggles. His brown hair was mostly shaved, the rest of it being tied into a ponytail. He wore black and red leather and a belt carrying various devices for sabotage and infiltration. His goggles were advanced goggles, with one of the "lenses" functioning as a scope that allows him to view anything within a certain distance. The other lens was used as target identifcation. He often carried a rifle on his back, used for long-range assassination. Personality Trazznik was a generally laid back goblin with little mind for the situation at hand. He often kept to himself, working with and talking to others only when necessary, and didn't socialize easily. He had a passionate love for goblin engineering, and a distaste for gnomish engineering. Though he seemed antisocial to some, he was often friendly, if sarcastic, to people who he considers friends or colleagues. Background Kezan and the Lost Isles Trazznik grew up with only his father on Kezan, his mother have died when he was an infant, due to a troll revolt in the Undermine, and his older brother died in an accident during a footbomb game before Trazznik was born. His father was in the Kaja'cola industry, and wanted to bring his son into the family business, and gave Trazznik a try at it. Indeed, the son did try, but a mistake in the combination caused the cola to explode in his face. His father tried to help him out and teach him how to make the intended solution, but Trazznik was amazed by the result he achieved. Curious with the reaction that he had created, he wanted to learn about this and replicate the result. This would eventually develop into an interest in chemistry and explosives. Trazznik was around eighteen years old when disaster came to Kezan. His father, growing in age, decided he wanted to achieve his life goal of climbing Mount Kajaro before he died, and embarked on a venture to do so. With nothing to do, Trazznik decided to attend the footbomb game that was occuring at the time. During this, however, Deathwing chose to attack Kezan and Mount Kajaro became active again. In a panic, Trazznik began preparing to leave, reluctantly choosing to forget that his father was on the volcano. He managed to stowaway on the Trade Prince Gallywix's yacht as it left. Trazznik's father is presumed deceased. Things went downhill when the yacht was destroyed after being caught in the crossfire between a Horde-Alliance battle at sea. Trazznik was one of the few lucky enough to wash up on shore, while others were left in the water to drown. Trazznik had nothing to work with anymore, all lost when Gallywix's yacht was blown up, and wound up having to salvage what he could. He was among the goblins who joined the New Horde, though he wasn't so much inclined to join the Horde as much as he was to get off the Lost Isles. Life on Kalimdor Trazznik spent his time building a small home in Azshara while the Bilgewater Cartel was terraforming the land for Horde. Over the time of a few years, this small shelter, about the size of two rooms, grew to a larger building with its own garage for a new creation, his own personal flying shredder unit, or "sky golem" as others called it. He worked on this for months by himself, separated from the Megabucks Trading Company, which had hired him, for some time as he did so. At an unknown point in time, Trazznik began working with someone in Azshara as he became inactive within the Company. Though he briefly assisted the Company in an endeavor in Vashj'ir, he was wounded, and returned to inactivity again after being healed. Death Trazznik was found inexplicably dead on the fifth of July, the cause of death apparently being suicide. Though the specific details were not revealed, an investigation was started to determine what happened behind his death. Trivia *Trazznik is known by some for his habit of "adjusting his goggles". Category:Deceased